<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Латте с белым шоколадом by Djei_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980612">Латте с белым шоколадом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark'>Djei_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Латте с белым шоколадом — это рецепт, который придется по душе всем любителям сладкого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocolate &amp; Coffee (Food Fantasy), Chocolate/Coffee (Food Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Латте с белым шоколадом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все знали, что каждый день он шел по городу с букетом цветов. Все знали, что он дарил по розе каждой встречной девушке. Все знали, где заканчивалось его небольшое путешествие.<br/>— Привет. Тебе как обычно?<br/>Кофе взглянул поверх своих очков на вошедшего Шоколада, который уже помахал знакомым девушкам и сел за барную стойку.<br/>— А есть что-то интересное?<br/>Шоколад положил свою шляпу рядом и взглянул на дьявола, которому хотел продать душу. Но владелец кофейни хмыкнул и отложил чашку, которую протирал до этого.<br/>— Есть, подожди немного. Новый рецепт из Светлого Королевства, тебе должно понравиться.<br/>Шоколад подавил желание обернуться на шкодливое хихиканье девушек — они скоро уйдут. Мужчина снял с себя пончо, оставаясь в привычно расстегнутой рубашке.<br/>«Снова я не донес ему цветы. Снова я решил, что он их не примет».<br/>— Есть работа? — Шоколад поправил свои волосы и удобнее устроился на стуле. Разговор как обычно обещал быть долгим.<br/>— Нет, — суетившийся Кофе покачал головой. — Чай и Молоко отправились на единственное задание, и то, кажется, о низкоуровневых падших.<br/>— Как у них дела?<br/>Шоколад растянулся в улыбке. Именно он заметил, как Чай смотрела на Молоко, и объяснил Кофе, что происходило с Молоком. И тогда он очень удивился тому, что его друг ничего не замечал, хотя с Молоком он проводил больше времени, чем с кем-либо другим.<br/>«И пережил».<br/>Именно из-за прошлого Мастера Кофе мужчина боялся вручить ему букет.<br/>— Воспринимают это как отпуск, так что их не будет еще несколько дней, — Кофе повернулся с напитком. — Держи, латте с белым шоколадом.<br/>— Хм? Белым?<br/>Кофе провел над чашкой рукой, и на белой пенке появились небольшие завитки в виде цветов от поднявшегося напитка. Шоколад сверкнул исподлобья своими голубыми глазами, но получил лишь ехидный взгляд таких же глаз.<br/>— Ты настоящий дьявол — пользуешься моими слабостями, — мужчина обреченно вздохнул и взял чашку в свои руки, чтобы в следующую секунду сделать несколько глотков.<br/>— Я не виноват, что ты сладкоежка, — хозяин кофейни пожал плечами. — И как тебе?<br/>«Я сам себе вырыл могилу, заглядывая сюда почти каждый день».<br/>— Необычно. Вкусно, — Шоколад опустил глаза на почти разрушенный рисунок. — Очень нежно, отличается от привычного кофе.<br/>— Да, я так же подумал, когда впервые попробовал, — бариста сдул непослушную прядку и вытер забрызганный столик. — Как бы сильно я не любил более горькие сорта, такая нежная сладость мне по душе.<br/>— Я думал, ты ее продал за такое мастерство обращение с кофемашиной.<br/>Шоколад сделал еще глоток кофе под фырканье баристы. Такой кофе ему нравился, карамельный вкус и сливочная текстура шоколада приятно обволакивала язык, а горькое послевкусие кофе немного раздражало нёбо.<br/>— Где Тирамису? — Кофе кивнул уходящим девушкам, которые так и не добились внимания Шоколада.<br/>— Не знаю. Умчались с Оливией и другим Мастером, — Шоколад небрежно махнул рукой. — Ну, тот, который оставил пустую. Тебе от нее что-то нужно?<br/>— Мне нужна помощь с десертами, — Кофе обреченно вздохнул и сел рядом с Шоколадом за стойку.<br/>— Попроси Паштела, — безучастно бросил Шоколад, сдувая прядку с глаз.<br/>— Не хочу видеть в кофейне Наполеона, — скривился Кофе и, сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула.<br/>Когда дверь открылась, задевая колокольчик, мужчины обернулись.<br/>— Простите, это… Кофейня Сатаны, где берут различные задания?<br/>Шоколад и Кофе ухмыльнулись — предстояла работенка.<br/>— Присаживайтесь. Вам принести фирменный напиток Дьявола?<br/>Шоколад посмотрел в окно, за которым шли люди, не подозревающие о том, что он просто не мог наблюдать за этим дьяволом во плоти, когда тот готовил кофе для кого-то, кроме него.<br/>— Ты уверен? Я бы мог и сам его выполнить, — Кофе поправил очки на носу, как только за человеком, давшим им новое задание, закрылась дверь.<br/>— Уверен, — кивнул Шоколад и встал, чтобы собрать свои немногочисленные вещи. — Ты сам говорил, что у тебя нет времени, чтобы прибраться на складе. Вот будет и тебе отпуск.<br/>— Не о таком отпуске я мечтаю, — огрызнулся Кофе и мягко посмотрел на друга. — Постарайся не пораниться.<br/>— Конечно, — Шоколад вышел, не оглядываясь и лишь помахав шляпой на прощанье.<br/>Кофе вздохнул — ему действительно стоило прибраться на складе, ведь скоро должна прийти новая партия шоколада.</p><p>***</p><p>Задание было простое — небольшую деревушку терроризировали действительно низкоуровневые падшие, но они воспользовались тем, что знали местность, и заманили Шоколад в овраг, в котором он и получил несколько ссадин на лице.<br/>Вернулся он в Грилоу вечером и не в очень хорошем настроении. Нужно было сказать Кофе, что задание было выполнено, а, значит, следовало купить еще один букет.<br/>«Почему я каждый раз делаю это? Знаю же, что он их не примет».<br/>Все повторилось вновь. Девушки шли с работы и охали на его легкие царапины на лице, и каждая получала его внимание и розу. Каждая таяла от его речей и забывала, что беспокоилась о его ранах.<br/>И каждая уходила с мечтательными глазами и розой, которая скоро завянет.<br/>— Редко я прихожу вечером. Оказывается, тут достаточно пусто, — Шоколад снял шляпу, как только колокольчик над ним звякнул.<br/>— Вечером людям пить кофе бессмысленно. Мне уже пришла оплата, присаживайся. Как тебе?<br/>— Можно тот латте с белым шоколадом?<br/>Шоколад не вовремя опустил глаза, чтобы расстегнуть пряжку на пончо, и не увидел, как Кофе повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга, и в следующую секунду нахмурился.<br/>— Откуда раны?<br/>— Упал в овраг, — Шоколад вздохнул и провел пальцами по ссадинам. — Ничего страшного, просто кожу содрал.<br/>Он не придал значения холодному тону Кофе и тому, что он молча сделал напиток как себе, так и подошедшему мужчине.<br/>— Как дела? — Шоколад с удовольствием вдохнул аромат латте.<br/>— Без тебя скучно, — Кофе сел рядом с ним, поймав его заинтересованный взгляд. — Девушки делают неплохую кассу, пока ждут тебя.<br/>— Ну, спасибо, — мужчина хмыкнул и отпил кофе.<br/>Кофе рассмеялся, когда Шоколад повернулся к нему, и взял салфетку.<br/>— У тебя молочная пена над губой, — он встал со стула и снял свои очки. — Закрой глаза.<br/>— Зачем?<br/>Кофе взял голову мужчины в свои руки, провел пальцами по ранам и наклонился. Терпкий, кислый, как кофе, который пил бариста… поцелуй был действительно оружием дьявола.<br/>— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? — выпалил Шоколад, все еще боясь открыть глаза.<br/>— Нет, — блондин покачал головой и направился к двери. — У меня ночная смена.<br/>Кофе закрыл дверь на щеколду и поменял табличку на «Закрыто», вводя Шоколад в еще большее замешательство.<br/>— Разве ты не любил его?<br/>Шоколад прямо посмотрел на мужчину. Этот вопрос он и боялся задать, но тот лишь тихо хохотнул, облокотившись о дверь. Костюм франта и ехидный взгляд дьявола. Именно так он остановил Шоколад от убийства, именно за это он его и полюбил.<br/>— Да, любил.<br/>И через несколько мгновений Кофе добавил:<br/>— А ты ее?<br/>— Ты и так знаешь, — огрызнулся Шоколад, отпивая латте. Сладость не заглушила послевкусие поцелуя, и он отвернулся к кофемашине.<br/>Но на его плечи легли руки, и, спустя мгновение, Кофе легко поцеловал брюнета в висок.<br/>— Прошу тебя, давай не будем совершать ошибки своих прошлых хозяев. Ответь на мои чувства.<br/>— Когда твои дьявольские речи стали такими сладкими? — Шоколад поднял взгляд на друга.<br/>— Когда встретил тебя, мой сладкий ангел.</p><p>***</p><p>Шоколаду стоило больших усилий, чтобы купить букет и донести его до кофейни, не растеряв ни одной розы. Он нырнул в переулок, где находился служебный вход в кофейню, потому что в главном зале сидели девушки в ожидании мужчины и его внимания.<br/>Он не успел привести себя в порядок. Румянец играл на его смуглых щеках, волосы под шляпой примялись. Судя по удивленному взгляду, когда дверь открылась, Кофе не ждал его.<br/>— Ты поздно, — хмыкнул он и пропустил мужчину в здание. — Заходи.<br/>— Это…<br/>Шоколад осекся и, нелепо держа перед собой букет роз, вошел в коридор.<br/>— Это тебе, — на выдохе сказал Шоколад, поворачиваясь к возлюбленному.<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>Когда зашли Молоко с Чаем, им предстала замечательная картина: Кофе прижимал Шоколад к стене, поставив свою ногу между его. В волосах блондина запутались несколько ярко красных лепестков из букета, который пытался удержать Шоколад, обнимая Кофе за шею во время страстного поцелуя.<br/>— Хотя бы делай это в своей комнате, — Чай фыркнула и пропустила свою девушку первой. — Даже я себе такого не позволяю.<br/>— И кафе снова осталось без присмотра, — грустно вздохнула Молоко, но, улыбнувшись, продолжила. — Но хотя бы Кофе не будет мне плакаться, что на него не обращают внимания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>